In Seven Days
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: what happens when Naruto and Sasuke meet at a summer camp? nothing but awesome! sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

In Seven Days.

Sasuke huffed in the back of the minivan. The next seven days were gonna drag on forever. Why? Because his brother was sending him to a summer camp. So now he was stuck in a stupid minivan, driving two and a half stupid hours away only to be tortured by being forced to do stupid camp things and dealing with stupid, annoying, preppy people. Exactly the way he wanted to spend his last week of summer vacation. At least the company wasn't completely horrible. When he told his few friends where he was going, they all opted to go as well. So he was sitting between Gaara and Neji two of his best friends in the world. Sitting in front of them were their other two friends, Shino and Tenten. Tenten was the only girl friends Sasuke had, it was only because she was a lot more dangerous than she looked. At first, you saw a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes and a sweet face, but that pretty girl could have you in a bloody heap in a matter of seconds. He'd seen it happen. He thought it was cool that she stood up for herself instead of relying on guys to protect her.

"Aniki, are we almost there? I'm starving." Sasuke asked Itachi, who was driving the five teens to the camp grounds. Itachi looked back at his younger brother for a second before turning his attention back to the road. "We'll be there in a few minutes, otouto." Sasuke sighed. He was going to hate the next few days more then anything. He turned towards Gaara who was busy watching as trees and the occasional animal went by as they drove deeper in to the woods. At least someone was gonna have fun this week. Gaara loved to be outdoors. that's what he did every night since he didn't sleep. Neji, Shino, and Tenten should be fine too. They get along with everyone, which was surprising seeing as Shino and Neji rarely talked to anyone outside their little group. Great, everyone was going to have fun but him. Just great.

Naruto sat on his branch talking rapidly about what he wanted to do during the next week. "First, I wanna meet some new people, that's always fun. Then we should go hiking up that mountain over there and then…" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He looked up to see a tall boy in a green t-shirt, shorts and sandals with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows, sitting on a limb above him. He pushed the hand away and took in the breath the hand had been holding for him. "Geez Lee, you almost suffocated me!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry Naruto-kun, but you just wouldn't stop talking. And you say I go on forever." Lee said climbing further up the tree.

Naruto sighed and looked around the camp. The tree they were sitting in was right outside one of the girls cabins and behind it you could see a huge lake. It was pretty to look at, especially with the sun setting just beyond the bank. There were about 20 cabins, boys and girls, a mess hall, and a gym all forming a kind of messed up circle-oval thing. He looked just behind the mess hall and saw a black minivan pull up. Curious, Naruto kept watching, waiting to see who was inside.

A boy with black hair slid open the door to the van and stepped out, shielding his dark eyes from the sun. Naruto could only stare as the amazing boy walked toward one of the picnic tables near the tree he was sitting in.

The boy was wearing a black Green Day shirt and black shorts with a few black and red chains hanging off them. There was actually some blue in his black hair, but only when the sun hit it a certain way. He wasn't completely stoic, but he was close to it. The only emotion detectable was the look of annoyance in his eyes as he surveyed the camp grounds. As his eyes traveled around the circle of buildings, they caught Naruto's blue ones. When they did, Naruto could have sworn he saw a smile, a very small one, replace his annoyance. Naruto smiled back and the boy looked away. Maybe camp is better than I thought he thought, still smiling.  
Maybe camp isn't too bad. thought Sasuke, I mean I did just smile at that guy right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!! had to get this up for his big day! **

Naruto

I sighed and leaned my head against Lee's shoulder. The guy standing in the middle of the gym was just so _boring_. He had white hair though he couldn't have been older than thirty. Hell, even he looked bored. He was reading a damn book on top of it. Pain in the ass.

"Now I'm going to hand everything over to…uh…what's his face and he'll tell you where you're going to be sleeping." Nice, didn't even know the names of the people he was working with.

A man with brown hair pulled into a pony tail took the bored guy's place. He at least looked excited, though it was pretty forced, but at least he was trying. I sat up and paid more attention. This was the important stuff.

"Okay, since Kakashi is apparently an idiot and can't remember names, I'm Iruka. If you have any problems with rooms or something like that you can tell me and I'll try and help as best I can." He smiled and it didn't seem as forced to me this time. "There's a sheet here with cabin numbers and the names of people under them. You might not be with your friends, but that's part of the experience so try to make the best of it."

I tuned everything out after that. The boy with the black hair I had smiled at earlier was sitting across the room from me and he looked about ready to explode. I don't think he gets out very much; he doesn't look the type to care about anything really. Might be fun to bother him though, as long as we don't have to share a room.

Lee gave me a look, telling me I had a weird grin on my face. He knew me well enough by now that he probably knew what was going on in my head and didn't approve in the slightest. He wouldn't try to stop me though, he knew how little that did as well. He sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to watch the crowds of people filing up to take a look at the room assignments. Ugh, too many people. Did everyone really have to look at the list at the same time? Bleh.

I turned my attention back to dark hair and was surprised to see he had a few friends with him. He didn't seem like the type to care about many people. Hmm…I was making a lot of conclusions about him based on his appearance. Not really the nicest thing to do.

"Hey Lee, can we go talk to that guy?" I pointed to dark hair, hoping he didn't notice. It was rude to point wasn't it?

He gave the small group a glance before nodding. He was trying to hide how excited he was, he loved people. I hopped off the bleachers, if they could be called that, they all had individual seats which was just odd for someplace like this, and waited for Lee to follow. He moved slowly to calm himself down. His uncle was trying to teach him to be calmer since he had all this pent up energy. I wasn't happy to see it was working, but he was so I guess it was OK.

The guy with the dark hair all but glared at us as we walked over. His friends seemed a bit more accepting though and smiled kindly. Lee beamed at a guy with red hair who smiled – I think – back but didn't look him in the eye.

"Hey!" I made sure to address everyone though my eyes were glued to the dark haired guy. "I'm Naruto. And this is Lee." I gestured to him and he waved like the goof he was. "Is it cool if we hang with you guys? We don't really know anyone but each other." I smiled, trying my best to look like a lost puppy. Stupid yes, but effective.

A boy – I think he was a boy – with long hair shrugged which I took as an OK. Another boy who had his collar up over his mouth simply nodded. The red head nodded as well. The only one to talk was a girl with little buns on her head. She was cute, in an I'm-going-to-kill-you way.

"I think it's a great idea. We really don't talk to people much so I was kind of worried about theses guys." she nodded to the four guys next to her. "I'm Tenten. The boy with the long hair is Neji, he doesn't talk much. The one with the big collar is Shino, he talks less than Neji. And Gaara, the red head, doesn't talk at all. He's really nice though. And the black cloud of depression is Sasuke. He hates everything so he's being a whiny pain in the ass today. He should stop brooding in a few hours though."

Sasuke snorted. "Don't count on it." His eyes locked on mine and I felt really self-conscious for the first time in years. His stare was cold and calculating and seemed like it could go straight through me. A small smile formed on his lips and my heart jumped. That was…odd.

"You wanna go look at the room assignments? Maybe some of us are together." Lee broke the silence thankfully noticing my lack of mental functions.

Everyone but Sasuke stood and made their way to the now less crowded table. I sighed when I saw my name under the same number as Lee's but the good mood left when I noticed Sasuke's there as well. He looked furious and a bit curious at the same time. Gaara was in the room too, though Neji and Shino were in a different one. I suddenly wanted to crawl under a rock. Why did I have to room with the scary silent guy? He would probably kill me in my sleep. I shivered.

Tenten ran away to see her room, while the six of us walked slowly to ours. I was in no hurry, but Lee seemed much happier to see Gaara was with us. I didn't understand that boy sometimes. Gaara looked like a red panda for Pete's sake. To each his own I guess…

The cabins were older than I was by far, the walls covered in cobwebs and I swore I heard rats in the tiny bathroom. The bed my bags were on looked ready to collapse if any more weight were to be applied to it. I sighed miserably and sat down.

Of course the bed broke, leaving me on the floor in a pile of sheets and wood. Lee burst out laughing while Sasuke's lips turned up in a smirk. Great first impression I made.

"I'm gonna go to the Iruka guy and see if I can get you a new bed." Gaara spoke softly and I was shocked to see him leave, Lee trailing after him like a puppy.

"Great first day huh?" I said to no one in particular.

"Absolutely perfect." Sasuke's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Nice to see he had a voice, however annoying it was starting to become. I glared at him angrily. Sighing in annoyance I sat on the bed Lee had thrown his stuff on, hoping that wouldn't break as well. It help my weight but put me in a spot where I had to either lay down and stare at the underside of the bunk above it or stare at Sasuke. Neither sounded like fun, but looking at him was starting to tick me off. Not that I knew why, he just rubbed me the wrong way. Ugh now that sounded gross. Rubbing Sasuke, bleh. Though there was something very tempting in seeing what he was hiding under the baggy clothes.

Wait, what the fuck was that? I was definitely NOT gay last time I checked. Then why the hell did I want to see Sasuke shirtless? Shit, it was this camp. It looked all normal and nice and even a bit churchy with all the organization and group stuff – not that I was very good at knowing the difference between a cult, a camp, and a church – but it was really a place to turn normal, straight guys in to raging homosexuals. Not that I had anything against them, it just wasn't the life for me, you know? Ugh, either way that didn't sound good.

And this silence. Was it just me or was it really awkward? Crap.

Lee burst back in the room, happiness radiating from every pore in his body. Gaara was close behind him, expression the same indifference as before.

"So? What are they doing about my bed?" Lee laughed a bit which scared the shit out of me. I knew he was hiding something big when he flicked his eyes between Sasuke and I about fifty times before actually opening his mouth to speak.

"They said you have to share one with someone. I told them you wouldn't like that and they just said it was that or the floor." His grin grew.

"And whose bed, exactly, did they suggest I share?"

"Well, they did a random thing, you know they closed their eyes and just put their finger somewhere?" I nodded growing impatient. "Well, it was random so I couldn't help the outcome and you're going to freak out but please don't break anything this time. Last time it cost too much to fix the roof."

"Lee!" I interrupted him before he continued his rambling mess of words. "Will you just tell me already?" I tried to keep the frustration from my voice. I failed miserably. Sasuke snorted; apparently he knew the answer already with the look he was giving me.

"It's me Dobe. You have to share my bed." he sounded smug and a bit annoyed as well. Just. Fucking. Great.

"Why him!? I don't even like him!" I winced as my voice cracked from the volume.

"Oh? Then the feeling is mutual. I thought I was going to have to stay up all night so you didn't try anything perverted." He rolled his eyes even with his face in mock surprise. Bastard. "You could just sleep on the floor. I'm sure that spider over there would love the company."

I bristled at the spider comment. Damn them and their many legs.

"Fine, I'll share with the bastard. But I'm not going to like it!"

"That makes two of us."

Crap. Camp was going to suck.

**A/N: gah! i know it took so long to update this! i swear i'll get it finished now that i have some time. to be honest it was a commenter on deviantart who made me even look at this again since i had forgotten about it - with a good excuse though! my dad was sick and i got the notebook this was originally in stolen because i was writing in class. but i just type things instead of writing them first now so this should be safe. **

**next chapter is Sasuke! **


End file.
